BCW Summer-Fest 2011
BCW Summer-Fest is the third Mega-Event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). The event took place on August 28, 2011 in Las Vegas, Nevada at Caesars Palace. The event witnessed 18,570 fans in attendance. There were 7 matches that took place. The official theme song for the event was "Whine Up" by Kat Deluna ft. Elephant Man. Background The main rivalry leading to Summer-Fest was the BCW Championship. After John Cena retained against Chris Jericho at Money in the Vault, Goldberg steps up to John Cena to do battle for the championship. What lead to the events between Cena and Goldberg was 24 hours after Money in the Vault, Goldberg challenged Cena to a match on the July 25th Edition of Rampage. As Rampage was live from Atlanta, Cena greatly accepted. John Cena came out on top in their match. Week later on the August 4th Edition of Rampage, Jericho went toe to toe with Goldberg. Jericho wanted to prove to the BCW President that he is championship material. The match between Goldberg and Jericho was to determine the number 1 contender for the BCW title. After Goldberg defeating Jericho, the President came out to announce that Goldberg is John Cena's opponent at Summer-Fest and that Chris Jericho can not get into the match. A week later, Cena and Goldberg signed a contract that sealed the fate for a dream match in BCW history. The main rivalry on Friday Night Mayhem is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Since defeating former World Champion at Money in the Vault, Edge has been in constant arguments with John Morrison. Morrison feels Randy Orton doesnt deserve the championship match. John Morrison took on Randy Orton on the August 12 edition of Mayhem to try to get his Championship rematch. Morrison was unsuccessful and as the result, the championship match at Summer-Fest was contested between Randy Orton and Edge The unknown rivalry at Summer-Fest was a mystery wrestler spreading rumors saying he can defeat Triple H. Triple H came out on the August 12 edition of Mayhem to announce that he would be waiting in Nevada at Summer-Fest for the mystery wrestler. The match between Triple H and the mystery wrestler, the match was titled, "Summer-Fest Open-Challenge". Preliminary Matches The first match of the night was contested for the BCW United States Championship. Current reigning champion, Sheamus does battle with the high flying Sin Cara in a single match. Since the beginning of the month, Sin Cara has been trying to get a win over the United States Champion Sheamus. As the match started Sin Cara was flying off the ropes and connecting with every single move. When Sheamus got the breathing space, Sheamus began to dominate and get the high flyer down to the ground and kept him there. The match ended when Sheamus delievered a big kick followed by the Celtic Cross. Sheamus retained and helped Sin Cara up and both wrestlers shook hands The second match was between Money in the Bank Match winner "The Monster" Abyss and Wade Barrett. Wade Barrett challenenged Abyss on the August 12 edition of Mayhem. The stipulation that Wade Barrett added was if he won he would get the Money in the Bank briefcase. Abyss accepted the match. The match started and the energy was going back and forth within the match. The match ended on a referees decision by disqualifying both men due to lack of following orders. The third match of the event was contested for the Divas Championship. New diva Chyna challenges Kayla Looney for the championship. Since Kayla defeating Nataly at Money in the Vault, and Chyna defeating Beth Phoenix, the BCW Preseident thought that Chyna is worthy of recieving a championship match. The match began with Chyna dominating Kayla. Kayla was trying to defend off one of the toughest woman in the wrestling industry. The match ended with Chyna delivering a "Chyna Bomb" and starting the Era of Chyna. The next match of the event was the "Summer-Fest Open Challenge Match". Triple H entered the arena and made his way down to the ring. As he was in the ring and the music stopped, the legendary music of "The Icon" Sting hit Caesar's Palace walls. The fans of BCW and of wrestling chanted through out the match "This is a dream match" and "BCW". The match started and both men went back and forth countering and reversing moves. Triple H hit Sting with a "pedigree" and kicked out at a 2 count. Sting connected with "Scorpion Death Drop". The final move that killed the match was Sting locking Triple H in the "Scorpion Death lock" and saw Sting the winner. The final mid card match is for the Unified Tag Team Championship. Tag champions Brother Ray & Tyler Reks defend the titles against Corporate Mafia (Jeff "The Gangster" Connors & "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors). On the August 8 Edition of Rampage, the BCW President announced that Brother Ray and Tyler Reks would defend the titles against the Corporate Mafia at Summer-Fest. The tag champios bust into the presidents office and starts cursing him out and asking why are we defending them against his team. The president whines up telling them because you havent defended them since you won them. As the match started both teams were going back and forth with moves. Once, Brother Ray was reaching for Reks hand, and Reks was tagged, Brother Ray turned on Reks and gave him a DDT an dragging Jeff "The Gangster" Connors over to pin Reks. This marked Brother Rays heel turn and saw the Mafia tag team champions. Main Event Matches One of the two final matches that will close the event came closer and began, World Heavyweight Champion Edge steps in the ring with "The Viper" Randy Orton. As the match started the 18,570 fans began to chant "Edge vs Orton", "RKO", and "Spear..Spear..Spear". As the action went back and forth and when the smoke cleared Edge delivered Orton a spear and pinfall to reatin the World Heavyweight Championship. The final match of the night was the BCW Fan Nation dream match between John Cena & Goldberg. Since earning a BCW Championship Match on the night after Money in the Vault, Goldberg steps in the ring in Las Vegas against BCW Champion John Cena. When both men enter the arena, the crowed in Vegas are chantting and cheering louder. When the bell was rang, the fans in Caesars Palace were cheering. Goldberg delivered a huge suplex to Cena off the top turnbuckle. To retaliate back Cena comes back with a fisherman suplex. When Goldberg went to deliver a devestating spear, Cena reverses and catches him in time to pick him up to deliver an "Attitude Adjustment" to end the match. John Cena retained the championship Results #Sheamus© defeated Sin Cara-Single Match for the United States Championship #"The Monster" Abyss vs. Wade Barrett-Single Match, Ended in a Double disqualification #Chyna defeated Kayla Looney©-Single Match for the Divas Championship #"The Icon" Sting defeated Triple H-"Summer-Fest Open-Challenge". #Edge© defeated Randy Orton-Single Match for the World Heavyweight Championship #Corporate Mafia(Jeff "The Gangster" Connors & "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors) def. Brother Ray© & Tyler Reks©-Tag Team Match for the Unified Tag Team Championship #John Cena© defeated Goldberg-Single Match for the BCW Championship Aftermath 6-Brother Ray turned on Tyler Reks to let Corporate Mafia win the titles. Brother Ray joined the Mafia the night after on August 29 edition of Rampage. BCW President came out and fired Tyler Reks on the spot Links BCW Summer-Fest Video Playlist Category:CPV's Category:BCW CPV's Category:BCW Promotions